Paradise AKA: 72 HOURS
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: And so Rikuou brought Kazahaya back to the Green Drugstore. But first impressions don't always turn out for the best...


Yes, I _am_ still alive! XD; I just a have a ton of work at the moment.I finished this fic over X-mas, so its been up on my site for a while now...Its alsoone of several fics I started a while back, but just never found the time to get finished. I hope you enjoy it since it's been a while since I've written for the boys, and will probably be my last GD fanfic… for a while, anyway. Rikuou finds Kazahaya. Brings him back. And this what happened in those first, wonderful 72 hours they spent together…

**Paradise (AKA: 72 HOURS)**

**The Beginning**

Rikuou sighed, turning back to pace the other way. He had been fretting for sometime now, but no matter how much he paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, he didn't seem to be reaching a conclusion of any kind anytime soon. No doubt the clothes that guy was wearing were cold and wet, and without a doubt he was at risk of catching a cold if he stayed in them... but there in lay the problem...

He paused, turning his gaze upon the unconscious guy he had brought back. Granted he was attractive with his fair skin and light hair... and when their eyes had met for that brief moment, he had felt that there was a childlike, almost naive quality to them...

And those words... his will not to die... It would have been wrong to have left him laying there, freezing to death...

But in all honesty, he just didn't know why he had done it. Why the hell did he bring the guy back...? The question was stuck in head.

And then there were Kakei's words... It annoyed him even more that whilst they provided some explanation as to why he had brought him back, it also raised hundreds of others that simply out-weighed the original _one_...

_I was supposed to meet him...?_

He scowled at the idea.

_Why_ was he supposed to meet him...?

A gentle moan escaped the unconscious boy's lips, his body shivering slightly from the lingering cold. Rikuou's eyes softened in pity as they moved over the delicate facial features and seemingly fragile body on the bed before him. Even though it wasn't a complete explanation of why he had done it... he knew from the emotive arousal that the other was causing in him that basically... he had _wanted_ to help him... It was as simple as that...

He sighed again, hesitant at his conclusion. The guy was going to have to be put into some warm dry clothes... and that meant...

Carefully, clearly angry at the situation he had been put in, the darker haired boy reached out to unzip and remove the other's coat. "Dammit…" He muttered irritably, laying it on the nearby radiator to dry off before going over to his side of the room to retrieve some of his own clothes. Why did he have to do this? His clothes were obviously going to be far too big for the slender figure upon the bed, so if he was supposed to meet him, why didn't Kakei include some clothes for the guy as well...? He was starting to get frustrated at the whole predicament. The fact that he, simply because he brought the guy back, was having to do everything else for him... undress him... redress him... feed him as well no doubt... It was starting to get on his nerves. He growled, going to pull off the guy's polo-neck. All the while he could hear that tone Kakei had spoken in... that tone that simply stung with 'you made your bed now lay in it'...

He was beginning to wish he had never brought the guy back at all...

Gently, he pulled one of his own jumpers over the other's head, careful not to harm him as he tugged his arms into the sleeves and eventually pulling the top all the way over his cold, pale skin.

He froze for a moment.

The jeans... he clenched his teeth, damning Kakei for putting him in this situation. Okay... fine... Desperate to get the whole thing over and done with, he angrily began to unbutton and unzip the snow drenched jeans, about to pull them down when--

"Nnn...h...huh...?" the unconscious boy stirred, eyes blinking hazily at the unknown surroundings, "Where... where am I...?" he asked weakly, eyes shifting to find (adding much to his disorientation) the taller boy looking at him in surprise, "Eh... Who...?"

The confused amber green eyes shifted hazily to observe the dark figure who - he had only just noticed - was attacking his jeans...

"…"

"…"

"AH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?" He cried out in horror, kicking out at the other who immediately moved away, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME?"

"Will you shut up and calm down? I was just trying to get you into some warm, dry clothes so you don't die from pneumonia!" Rikuou yelled, angry at the accusation.

The lighter haired boy glowered back, apparently unconvinced. "…"

"... huh…" The taller boy threw his jeans at the other, turning to walk away, "...Fine...now you're awake you can dress yourself…"

"…" the lighter haired boy watched the apparently unhappy stranger pull the curtain divide across irritably, huffing angrily with the jeans clutched tightly in both hands, before proceeding to dress himself.

Rikuou slammed the kettle onto the stove, teeth clenched at the annoyance. "That brat…" He growled to himself. He could have at least shown _some_ gratitude after everything he had done for him... after all, he _had_ saved his life... and what does he do? Scream at him and accuse him of being a pervert... "Kch…"

The lighter haired boy sighed as he finally did up the oversized, but warm, dry jeans. He blinked, looking about himself in confusion, "...Where am I...?" He asked no-one in particular.

"The Green Drugstore... Shimokitazawa…"

"Heh...?"

The darker haired boy stood at the curtain divide, arms crossed, "Do you want something warm to drink?"

"Uh…" the smaller boy pouted a little, closing his eyes, "Yes _please_."

Rikuou glowered for a moment longer before turning away, walking back to the kitchen. Even when the guy was polite he just grated on him... Brat...

The smaller boy appeared at the curtain divide leading to the kitchen, leaning weakly against the wall with a curious look on his face.

"Hot chocolate or tea?"

"Uhh... tea please…"

There was a moment's silence.

"You know, the guy who owns this store said if you want…" Rikuou sighed, "...you can stay here and have a job…"

"Huh?" the smaller boy's eyes lit up, "R-really? I mean... I'll get paid right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Ahh... what a nice guy...! He sounds--"

A loud rumble interrupted the conversation.

"…"

"…" The taller boy turned to find the other clutching his stomach, an embarrassed look on his face.

"...Um…"

He sighed angrily, turning back to the stove, "...you want something to eat as well...?"

"Y-yeah... Please…"

Rikuou huffed to himself. He just _knew_ he was going to have to do this. Grudgingly he threw a tea bag into a nearby mug, pouring the hot water in after it. "There."

The other boy blinked. Why was that guy acting so annoyed? "Ah, I take milk--"

"Take it or leave it."

"…" he blinked again. Okay, that was _rude_... what the hell was that guy's problem? The amber green sharpened into an irritated scowl, the boy stomping forward to grab the mug before stomping back over to the curtain divide, nearly tripping over the oversized jeans he had been given, "Ah...! Your clothes are too big and baggy! I'm getting changed back into MY clothes!"

"Fine, but they're probably still cold and wet, you idiot…"

The annoyed pout reappeared on the other's face.

_What a jerk..._

Rikuou, meanwhile, was in an equally unhappy state of mind. First of all, he never was and never _considered_ himself to be a babysitter... and second, he was not about to let this guy have it easy. He was acting like a spoilt brat (or at least in Rikuou's eyes he was acting like a spoilt brat), and that was going to have to change.

He exhaled heavily in frustration, pouring the rice out carefully into the pot. That did it. There was no way in hell he was going to do all the work around here... If that guy was going to be living with him... there were going to have to be some _rules_...

**DAY 1**

"Nnnm…" the lighter haired boy moaned quietly, turning over in his sleep.

Rikuou scowlled hard as he watched from the curtain divide. Last night had hardly gone well, especially with the revelation that (which he dreaded) the guy had never done any housework in his life...Heck, he didn't even know how to make _rice_. In the end he had had to use some 'gentle persuasion' to 'motivate' him into learning simplest of all rules: YOU DO NOT TIP THE WHOLE POT OVER. And after all the fun and games of 'how to make rice', the idiot had eaten (half cooked and crunchy) rice until he fell asleep... at which point the taller boy had (grudgingly) had to put him to bed (again). And it was only after he had put him to bed that he realised... he still hadn't got the slightest idea who the hell this guy was.

He growled under his breath. And now he had the nerve to sleep in _on a work day_...? No way in hell was he going to let that happen.

"…" He reached for the nearby alarm clock, holding it a distance above the gently rising and falling chest... then let go.

"GAK!" The smaller boy sat bolt upright as the clock struck his stomach, gasping for breath with wide eyes, "Wh-what the--? Wha…" He blinked, looking down to find the clock... before turning his attention to the nearby Rikuou. He snarled, eyes sharpening into a truly enraged scowl, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Its time for work." came the apathetic reply.

"... Why did you have to drop the clock on me? What's wrong with a gentle tap on the shoulder or... or... What the hell is your problem?"

"Will you just shut up and get ready...? You want a job don't you...?"

"Heh...? But... It's Christmas-"

"We're open on a Christmas."

"Seriously?"

"YES." the taller boy walked away.

It was only once he'd reached his side of the room that his lips curved into a cruel, near sadistic smirk.

"heh heh heh…."

The lighter haired boy leapt to his feet, fingers tightening around the alarm clock. "grr…"

_That son of a--!_

Seriously, he was beginning to think that maybe he really _had_ died… And _this_ was HELL…

After all, there _was_ a demon there…

* * *

Rikuou got to his feet, ignoring the desperate cries coming from the other boy who was hurrying to swallow his ramen (almost choking in the process).

"MMWT! Mmwt, mwait, WAIT DAMMIT!"

"I refuse to let you make me late as well."

The smaller boy gasped for air as he gulped down his glass of orange juice, turning just in time to find Rikuou close the door behind him. "WAIT YOU BASTARD!"

The darker haired boy growled under his breath as he made his way down the steel stairs leading to the Green Drugstore. That guy was such a _brat_. Why the Hell couldn't he walk down to the shop on his own…? Did he really think he'd get _lost_ or something?

"…Idiot…"

He sighed, walking into the store.

"Good-morning Rikuou." came Kakei's cheerful voice.

Rikuou shot a look of pure spite in his direction, "…"

"Hm? Where's that boy you brought back….? Is he feeling okay…?"

"He's fine."

"Did you tell him about work…?"

"Yes."

There was some loud clanging coming from outside the store, the sound of cursing muffled by the steel as the clanging got closer, shortly followed by a loud thud, another burst of cursing, then the boy Rikuou had brought back charging into the store, out of breath and unamused.

"…"

"…"

He paused, glaring in rage at Rikuou "YOU…"

Rikuou closed his eyes calmly, arms crossed.

"YOU SON OF A…"

"Goodmorning young man. How are you feeling today…?"

He blinked, observing the man who was smiling at him.

_Who…Wa…Waaa…! Is that a really a guy…? He's beautiful…!_

Kakei beamed sweetly, tilting his head a little.

_He… He couldn't be… The boss of this store..?_ The boy gasped, bowing quickly. "U-UM! Good morning!"

"You certainly seem healthy enough…!" The shop's owner laughed a little, "It really was lucky that Rikuou found you or who knows what could have become of you…!"

"Ah…y-yes…!" the boy beamed, leaning back up before freezing, a look of puzzlement crossing his face, "Uh…? Um… 'Rikuou'…?"

Kakei gestured to the darker haired boy who was glaring at the other through the dark wisps of hair falling over his green eyes. "This big guy right here."

"_Rikuou_?" the lighter haired boy gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh dear, you didn't even introduce yourself…?"

"No."

Kakei shook his head in an 'oh dear me' kind of way before turning back to the other boy, the kindly smile reappearing , "Well then… This is Rikuou Himura. My name is Kakei."

"A-ah! Nice to meet you!" The boy bowed again, even lower than before.

"I'm sure… Well, I _hope_ Rikuou has told you about what I said."

"Um…! That I can live and work here…?"

"That's right. Of course, that is if you don't mind…"

"No, no, no!" the smaller boy shook his head quickly, "I'm very grateful! Thankyou! Thankyou very much Kakei-san!"

"Now then… You are…?"

"Agh, I'm sorry! I'm Kazahaya! Kazahaya Kudou!" He bowed again.

"Kudou-kun… I hope you will work hard…"

"Yes sir!"

Rikuou raised an eyebrow.

_Kazahaya… huh…?_

"Now then, I'll show you how to operate the till later… for now I'll just need you to stack some products… Rikuou, you show him what to do…"

"Yeah…"

"Good. I'll be in my office if you need me…" And with that, the shop's owner left for the back of the store.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment, before turning to each other, hatred scrawled on both their faces.

"…"

"…"

"What kind of name is 'Rikuou' anyway…?"

"Like your's is any better, _Kazahaya_…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kazahaya roared at the other's retreating back.

"Just shut up and get over here."

_THAT BASTARD! What the hell is his problem?_

The lighter haired boy growled before reluctantly pursuing the other to where the boxes of stock were kept.

_A place to stay… a job… a kind boss… I just knew there'd be a catch!_

The 'catch' turned to glare at him. "Stop day-dreaming and pay attention you idiot."

"WHA…? I WASN'T--!"

"Look, do you want a job or not? If you don't pay attention, you'll be worthless as a worker, _understand_?" the darker haired boy scowled hard, "And if you really don't think you can, you'd better just go back out into the streets and continue where you left off…"

"…?"

Rikuou took a moment longer to savour the look of shock, rage and fear suddenly radiating from the other before turning back to the boxes, "Now that I've got your attention, we'll put these out first…"

_This… _

This guy…

… HE'S SUCH A BASTARD!

* * *

It was just gone midday by the time Kazahaya had settled in to his new job with a surprising amount of competence… well, surprising to Rikuou. Granted he wasn't especially great at handling the till (Rikuou had had to stop him at one point from giving a customer 10000 yen in change rather than 1000), he was good at the manual labour side of things. He hadn't expected a puny guy like that to be able to carry the larger boxes of stock, but apparently he could. Just full of surprises.

The lighter haired boy sat, ferociously devouring sandwiches as the other glared irritably in his direction.

"OI."

"What?"

"Couldn't you at least try to eat with some manners? Anyone would think you were a kid…"

Kazahaya just glowered, chewing angrily. "…"

_This guy… How can anyone be expected to live with him without going insane?_

He swallowed, letting out a long sigh.

_Come to think of it… How the hell did everything turn out like this…? Guess in an out of the way place like this, I'll be able to lay low for a while, but… What if Kakei-san and this…this GUY… what if they find out about me…? Then what'll--_

"Ah…" Kazahaya blinked, turning just in time to find Rikuou disappear back into the store, "W-WAIT DAMMIT!" he yelled, shoving a few more sandwiches into his mouth before rushing after his co-worker.

Rikuou sighed heavily as sounds of Kazahaya's anger resounded from somewhere behind him, closing his eyes wearily when Kakei's amused giggling added insult to annoyance.

"You've barely been together 24 hours, and already you're having a lover's quarrel?"

"I know that was probably intentional… But I'd rather you watch how you word these kind of things." Rikuou crossed his arms, clenching his teeth at the sound of a loud thud followed by painful cluttering and clanging, signifying that the fair haired kid had either tripped or ran into something. It was the groaning that followed which caused the taller boy to turn in the direction in which it had come from, moving to assist the other, "He's such a pain".

"A pain which was worth saving, I'd say." Kakei beamed, laughing quietly, "I mean, if he can provoke a reaction like that from you…"

Rikuou shrugged, turning the corner to find, as he had predicted, Kazahaya desperately trying to restack the cans of some diet product he had managed to knock over. A pretty guy like that looking so flustered… Rikuou found that smirking was inevitable.

The look of alarmed focus on the smaller boy's face soon faded into one of indignant surprise, turning to find that he had a spectator. More over, a spectator who was grinning down at him like he was a mouse in a maze. He growled, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

"Nothing at all." Rikuou murmured, expression returning to one of stoic observance.

"…We…well aren't you going to help me?"

"Why the hell should I? You're the one who knocked the cans over--"

"THEN QUIT STANDING OVER ME LIKE THAT!"

"…" The taller boy raised an eyebrow, "You're noisy, you know that?"

"--And you're a bastard! Now get the hell away from me!"

"Fine."

Rikuou glanced back at Kazahaya only once as he walked away, quickly turning back with a snort. No point in getting concerned over a brat like that.

Kazahaya returned to main store about 5 minutes later, a hundred times meeker than 5 minutes ago. He pried his fingers nervously, making his way over to where Kakei stood marking off stock with his clipboard in hand. "I…I'm sorry I'm so late, Kakei-san… I…um…"

"Don't worry Kudou-kun, I don't mind as long as none of the products were damaged." Kakei beamed, still facing the stock he was counting.

Kazahaya blinked once, an uncertain smile finding its way to his face, "R…really…? Ah, that's a reli--"

"But you do realise, if any of the stock _were_ to get damaged," Kakei turned his smile upon the smaller boy, eyes opening slowly to reveal a world of horror, "…well, as with any damages, it would have to come out of your _pay_…"

Kazahaya had tensed the very moment the store's owner had opened his eyes, in a state of shock as every preconception of this beautiful, kindly man came crumbling down in an instant. He was _scary_. No, _terrifying_! That evil look and the dangerous tone in his voice… Was he going to _kill_ him?

"In any case," Kakei beamed, eyes closing once more to conceal a hell in waiting, "Do try to be more careful in the future… Ok, Kudou-kun…?"

"Y-YES!" the trembling Kazahaya managed, bowing low with tears already in his eyes, "Yes Kakei sir, I'm sorry, sir! I'll be more careful in the future, sir!"

"You sound like you should be in the army…" Rikuou sighed, bemused at the events unfolding behind him. It was only a matter of time before that Kazahaya guy found out that Kakei wasn't all smiles and sunshine.

Kazahaya hissed quietly as he leant back up, willing himself not to scream at the other.

"Now then, back to work with you…!" Kakei smiled.

"AH, YES SIR!"

* * *

It was late by the time the store closed. Or at least, the early winter darkness made it seem much later than it probably was. Kakei turned to his workers, waving cheerfully, "Well, since its Christmas I believe I should let you go for today. Oh, and of course there's this…" He turned away to lean over the counter briefly before producing a box of some kind, "Consider this a present."

"Wh…what is it?" Kazahaya asked as he was handed the mysterious, white cardboard box, "Is it food?"

"It's a food of sorts, yes."

"YAAY! Thankyou Kakei-san!"

"Don't mention it. You've both worked very hard today - especially you, Kudou-kun… all things considered."

Kazahaya assumed he must have meant the whole 'being found half dead just 24 hours ago' thing rather than 'You're clumsy and incompetent and why the hell did I give you this job'. "Th…Thankyou sir…"

"Make sure you get plenty of rest for tomorrow…!"

The smaller boy nodded, making a small sound of agreement before turning to walk away.

Rikuou watched for a moment, face a picture of bemusement, before finally following after the other.

"Sleep well, Rikuou…!" came Kakei's cheerful voice.

"Huh."

He wandered outside the store, starting up the stairs just in time to find the fair haired boy rushing ahead on what he should have realised were _very_ icy stairs. It had been snowing all day… idiot. Well, if he _did_ happen to slip up, he wouldn't have anything to do with it--

A cry of alarm just ahead and the flailing Kazahaya hurtling in his direction should have warranted a simple step to the side. Instead, in the split second which followed, Rikuou found himself lunging forward to catch the other, slowly opening his eyes as the rush of adrenalin subsided to find, much to his surprise, the fair haired kid clinging onto him like a terrified animal. What was more surprising, and this was something which was annoying just as much as surprising, was that he seemed to be clinging _back_. And after he had resolved not to help the guy out…

Still, this was the closest they had been since… well, that time yesterday. Granted the other had been very much unconscious. And whilst he wasn't about to admit it out loud, having this guy so close to him… didn't feel bad at all. As he snapped out of his cloud of thought, he realised they had both been holding onto each other for near enough a minute now. Far too long. Dammit… he was going to have to get the guy off of him… Finally, breaking what was becoming a painful silence, he coughed irritably, "Watch where the hell you're going."

"Wh…What?" Kazahaya screeched, pushing the other away, "Well excuse _me_ for accidentally slipping up and…! And…" he paused, glancing down at the cardboard box Kakei had given him. The same box he had been holding onto for dear life, and the same box which was now pretty much half-crushed. The contents surely hadn't stood a chance. "…oh…"

"…idiot."

* * *

Kazahaya spooned another small mountain of mangled Christmas cake into his mouth, letting out a long sigh, "Well, it still tastes ok…" he murmured, finishing what was left on his plate before standing, "Gimme your plate when you're done. Guess I'll be doing the washing up tonight."

"Hm?" Rikuou murmured distantly, eyes shifting momentarily to glare at the other.

The fair haired boy sighed, filling the sink with water, "A 'thanks' would be nice…!"

"Same here." Rikuou muttered, apparently too low for the other to hear.

"…Hey…"

"What…?"

"Um… about Kakei-san…."

"What about him…?"

"W…well, I was thinking how mysterious he is, and… Well, you know him better than me, so…" Kazahaya glanced sideways uneasily, "Is he all that dangerous…?"

Rikuou's expression fell back into one of sheer bemusement, "Why the hell would you ask a question like that…?"

"Well, whenever I look into his eyes… There just seems to be a kind of… _nastiness_ there. One that says 'do as I say or you'll suffer BIIIIG consequences…." the fair haired boy put his fingers to his lips thoughtfully, glancing up at the ceiling, "Its odd, because he's so beautiful… and has been so kind to let me stay and work here… I couldn't imagine him being a cruel person, but… well… Maybe its just my imagination… There's no way a pretty guy like that could be evil, right…?"

Rikuou gave a low grunt in amusement, "Careful you don't fall in love there, kid."

Kazahaya spun around, face turning bright red, "I'M NOT IN LOVE! AND DON'T CALL ME 'KID'!" he growled, crossing his arms, "Just 'cause you're older… I mean… how old are you, anyway?"

"…17 a couple of days ago…"

"WH…" The fair haired boy blinked, "…I'm older than you…? That is… we're the SAME age, but… But you're so tall and…and…urm…"

"You really do wear you heart on you're sleeve, don't you?"

"Ah--I DON'T!" He hissed, turning off the tap and stomping over to his side of the room, "You can wash your own stupid plate, I'm going to bed!"

A smirk twisted on Rikuou's lips as he heard the curtain divide move with a clang. The flustered pretty boy was obviously more amusing than he had previously thought. Maybe having the guy around wasn't going to be _quite_ so bad after all.

**DAY 2**

The sun was barely visible on the hazy eastern horizon that morning. More snow on the way, no doubt. Nothing too unusual. What _was_ unusual, on the other hand, was that Kazahaya, surprising himself in the process, seemed to awoken a good fifteen minutes before his room-mate and co-worker. Of course, along with this odd turn of events (and the fact he had two hours or so before he was supposed to be down on the shop floor) came the overwhelming urge to 'get revenge' so to speak. A simple revenge that simply involved sabotaging the other's alarm clock and leaving him to sleep late into the day whilst he was downstairs working like best employee in the world. Or at least, as close to that as he could get. Being the best employee in the world, well… He assumed that would involve a more mainstream and well-rounded education than the one he had received. And Kei, for that matter…

_Kei…_

Ah, no, no, this was no time to be getting distracted…! Revenge was at hand, and that bastard was finally going to pay…Finally. Any bystander could well have assumed this was revenge he had been waiting for all his life…He never even stopped to consider that maybe he was being a little too hasty in his 'long-awaited' revenge. If he _had_ paused to consider the reason he was doing all this was due to a few minor disagreements with someone over the course of 24 hours… maybe, just maybe, he would have figured out it was all a bit…_silly_. Well, in either case, amber eyes turned their vengeful gaze upon the nearby curtain divide…

* * *

Kazahaya was grinning to himself all the while as he made his way down to the store, an evil aura emanating from him. He was fifteen minutes early! That had to prove just how good a worker he _really_ was. There was no way in hell he was going to screw up today, no sir. He made his way into the store with great strides, arms swinging cheerfully and a painfully bright smile stuck on his face, "GOOD MORNING KAKE--"

A hand. No wait, an _arm_ seemed to be curled around him. The hand, belonging to the other arm, he assumed, was apparently resting on his midriff… Wait, _feeling_ his middiff…?

"Well now…" came a low voice raiding with innuendo. That, and the hot breath brushing against his ear were instantly enough to make the fair haired boy tense up and go as red as a beet, "What do we have here…?"

"Gu…guu…" Kazahaya trembled, shutting his eyes tight. The hand now seemed to be moving to his chest, and the hot breath which had come along with the deep voice only a moment ago continued to brush lightly against the side of his face. He took a deep breath.

"ARGHWHOTHEHELLAREYOUGETTHEHELLOFFOFMEPERVERT!" He pulled away desperately, pointing a finger accusingly at the one who had dared to dared go grope him so, "WHAT do you think you're doing?"

The perpetrator, a dark haired man with a long leather trench coat and impenetrable shades, gave a wide smirk in response. "Hey now pretty boy, careful where you point that finger…!" he pushed his hands into his pockets, pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, "Someone might get poked, y'know?"

The corners of Kazahaya's mouth pulled down in bemusement, "Now look here yo--Ah, ah sir please don't smoke in here--"

The man removed the unlit cigarette from his mouth, "Polite, huh? Good…! A good-looking kid you're age should have some manners, got that BOY?"

"B…BOY? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ahh, Saiga, you're not antagonising my new employee, are you…?"

Kazahaya turned in a flash to find Kakei stood by the till, watching the scene with an amused smile upon his face.

"Ka-Kakei-san, you know this guy…?"

"The name's _Saiga_, BOY, not 'this guy'!"

"Saiga is a… shall we say, 'good friend of mine', Kudou-kun. He does a lot of work for me outside the store." Kakei wandered over, smiling up at Saiga, "and Saiga, this young man is Kazahaya Kudou. He started work just yesterday."

"Yo…!"

Kazahaya blinked his confusion away, bowing slowly, "uh… Nice to meet you Saiga-san…?"

"You working hard for Kakei, BOY?"

"Well… um… I'm doing my best to get things done…"

"He's a good-worker." Kakei beamed.

"I see! Which begs the question, how's he getting along with Rikuou?"

Kazahaya tensed.

"Oh, you know how young boys can be… they quarrel like a married couple." the store's owner laughed, shortly followed by a louder, booming burst of laughter from the man in shades.

"Of course! They're at the age where their hormones are raging and all that sexual tension has to find a release somehow!"

"WH-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO…?" Kazahaya found himself going bright red, waving his hands urgently in a desperate attempt to dismiss such an accusation, "NO, THAT'S NOT--!" There was a clunk, a sharp pain suddenly swelling from the back of his head. All words died in his throat as he clutched the quickly forming bump with a strangled sound of pain. What the hell just hit him?

"Good morning." came a semi stoic, semi amused, _very_ familiar voice.

The fair haired boy forced his amber eyes open, focusing on the alarm clock which lay, surprisingly unscathed, on the floor nearby, "A…AHH!" He turned, finding Rikuou stood watching him with a faintly amused glower, "YOU BASTARD!" He turned to Kakei, one hand still clutching his head as he used the other to gesture frantically at the taller boy, "Kakei-san, he's _attacking,_ me!"

"Now Rikuou, that was uncalled for…" Kakei sighed, moving to inspect the lump forming on the smaller boy's head, "…Not too serious, but still quite swollen none the less…"

Saiga glowered, or at least, appeared to be glowering from what little of his facial features were visible, at Rikuou, "That's just not right, throwing things at such a pretty boy… What the hell did you do that for, huh…?"

Rikuou sighed, crossing his arms, "Revenge."

Kakei shook his head, also giving a sigh in response, "Come on, Kudou-kun, please sit in my office for a while whilst I find you some ice…"

"Ah, no! No, I'm fine Kakei-san, I can still work…!"

"Oh really…?" Kakei smiled, watching the smaller boy attempt to navigate his way around the store with very little success, "Ok, ok, that's enough…! To my office this instant."

"Oh my, the headmaster is certainly going to cane you good if you don't do what he says, BOY…!" Saiga laughed, provoking yet another blushing fit from the already unamused Kazahaya.

"Y…yes sir…" he grumbled miserably, shooting a look of pure hatred at the still observant Rikuou before staggering towards the back of the store.

Kakei turned to the taller boy, amused smile fading to one of vague disappointment, "Honestly, did he _really_ deserve that…?"

"He sabotaged my clock so I'd be late." Rikuou muttered, avoiding eye contact best he could, "That brat shouldn't start something he can't finish."

The store's owner sighed, shaking his head, "Yes, well, you're hardly the friendliest person in the world are you, Rikuou…? Try not to forget that no matter how weak and vulnerable a stray cat may seem, he still has _claws_… You give him a reason to, and he'll scratch back, understand…?"

"…" the taller boy turned away, closing his eyes wearily.

_A stray cat…huh…_

* * *

Kazahaya was still cringing by the time Kakei made his way into the office, hunched over and clutching his head as if it was going to fall off at any second. "Argh…"

"I brought you some ice… try not to hold it on too long though…" the store's owner smiled as he handed the boy a medical gloved filled with ice from the freezer.

"Th…thank you…"

Kakei sat down beside him, watching the lighter haired boy patiently for a moment.

"…That guy…" Kazahaya groaned, flinching as the ice provoked a stinging sensation, "I swear, he's out to get me…"

Kakei hooked his fingers together, resting his hands on his lap, "Now now… Rikuou's been very good to you… Well, the whole clock throwing incident aside… He's just not especially responsive... Or maybe 'friendly' would be a better word…"

"He's a jerk."

"Even if you say that, bare in mind he was the one who carried you back here. If it wasn't for that 'jerk', you probably wouldn't be sat here right now, Kudou-kun…"

"…huh. I… I guess…" Kazahaya sighed, closing his eyes. The pain was beginning to subside now, though his head was getting kind of cold, "…Hey… Kakei-san…"

"Yes…?"

"…You… You've been very kind to let me stay here like this. And give me this job." the boy's amber eyes narrowed, somewhat hazy, "… No questions asked…"

"…Do you have something you want to talk to me about…?"

"Um…not… really…"

"Well then, I won't pry."

Kazahaya blinked, turning to regard the store's owner who apparently saw something quite amusing about the stunned expression being sent his way.

"Of course, if you ever do have something you want to tell me, I'd be quite happy to hear you out."

"Th…Thank you Kakei-san…"

"…And don't worry. I'm sure you and Rikuou will get along eventually." Kakei stood, beaming down at his employee.

"Huh? B-but that--!"

"…Yes, yes. How's the bump…?"

"…Ok…"

"Good. Think you're ok to get back to work…?"

"….yeah."

* * *

Being friends eventually… Considering present circumstances, it seemed too much. Just being in the same room together was looking to be bad enough. The very moment Kazahaya had stepped back into the store, the taller boy had avoided eye contact. Kazahaya did just the same. Not a word. Not a sound from either of them the entire time. After work, dinner was eaten in silence.

And both went to bed without a single word.

**DAY 3**

There was a strangled gasp as the lighter haired boy found what felt like a tank land on his stomach. Of course, the natural reaction was to sit bolt upright, let out a scream and flail. That was, until he noticed his room-mate glaring down at him, arms crossed, and what appeared to be a phone book. On his stomach. "Wh… WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You didn't wake up the first time. Or the second time. Or when I pinched your nose."

Kazahaya faintly recalled someone putting a peg on his nose in that rather nice dream he was just having. Until that tank-- That is, that _phone book_ landed on him. "Da…dammit…" he grumbled, pulling the bed sheets away.

"Kakei expects us down there in 10 minutes. If you want some breakfast you'd better get a move on." Rikuou sighed, walking back over to his side of the room, "If someone as clumsy as you went without breakfast, we might not even have a store left by the end of the day…"

Kazahaya found his middle finger flick up in rage, facing the other's retreating back. "Bastard…"

As much as thankful as he was to have a warm bed and… _relatively_ stable job, the early starts and having to endure that jerk were going to take some getting used to. Seriously, he was going to have to be quick on the money making if he was ever going to get his own place… He didn't know how much more he could take of this…

* * *

The hand Kakei had placed on Saiga's shoulder gently pushed him away, amused smile on the store owner's face, "I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Oh…?" Saiga smirked, sliding his own hand over the other's.

"You do know what's going to happen… don't you…?"

"Hey now, you know asking _me_ something like that is unfair… Considering just who's asking…"

Kakei gave a small laugh, allowing the man in shades to kiss his fingers, "What were we discussing _just_ last night…?"

"…Oh… I see…" Saiga smirked, letting the other's hand go, "You sure he wont get too freaked out…?"

"Oh, I think he'll be fine… After all…" Kakei turned away, sticking his hands into the pockets of his long, white coat, "He'll have Rikuou with him."

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised Kakei too much to find Kazahaya blurting yet another vicious diatribe at Rikuou as he entered the store. "Good morning…!"

"YOU--A-a-ah, good morning Kakei-san!" Kazahaya bowed, chastened. "How're you today…?"

"Ve-very well thank you…!"

"Glad to hear it. Make sure you work hard today, ok…?"

"Yes sir!"

Rikuou just sighed.

"Now then, we've got a new product in today, so we'll need to set up the display stand, price the product, set the product out, and so on…"

"Ye…yes sir…!"

"How are you on the till now…?"

"Um… well…" Kazahaya glanced at the till wearily, sweat dropping, "I… I can… scan things…?"

"…Rikuou, you can be on the till today…"

"Fine…" the taller boy murmured despondently.

"Kudou-kun, you can help me with the display stand for this new product…" Kakei smiled, walking to the where the stock was kept.

"A-ah, Kakei-san…!" Kazahaya called, rushing after the store's owner.

"Yes, Kudou-kun…?"

"Um… I…" He glanced sideways uneasily, eventually averting his eyes to the floor, "Um… I was wondering if… uh…"

"Don't keep hesitating, Kudou-kun," Kakei laughed, "We'll be here all day if you go on like this…!"

Kazahaya looked up, "I… I was wondering if there were any other jobs that might need doing…" He bowed his head again nervously, trying hard not to sound ungrateful in any way, "That is… I really want to earn some more money doing jobs on the side if possible… Deliveries or something… Anything…"

Kakei smiled.

It was a while before he finally spoke in the slow, calm tones of someone uttering an undeniable truth.

"You… can see things, can't you…?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya looked up quickly, startled.

_H…How does he know about--?_

The shop's owner continued to smile, waiting patiently for the inevitable reply.

"…Y…yes…" Kazahaya said eventually, still taken aback, "But how did you…?"

"Then I have a job for you…"

"Huh?"

* * *

_"You see… Rikuou also has such gifts… not the same, but an unusual gift none the less…"_

Kazahaya continued to walk down the street, glancing uneasily from the corner of his eye at the darker haired boy who walked detachedly beside him.

"Hey."

"Hm? What?" Rikuou muttered irritably, not looking at the other once.

Kazahaya grumbled under his breath before continuing, "What… what is it…?"

"What's what?"

"Don't act like you don't know you jerk!"

The darker haired boy turned to glower down at the other, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know if you don't tell me, you brat…"

"BRAT?" Kazahaya roared, causing passers by to turn in surprise, "I'M ASKING YOU ABOUT--!" He paused, taking a deep breath before lowering his voice to the hushed tones of someone disclosing a secret, "I…I'm asking you what the power you have is…"

Rikuou blinked once, apparently as taken aback as he was going to get. "…"

"W…well? Don't just glare at me you bastard! Tell me what it is!"

"…I don't see why I should if you're just going to act like that…" Rikuou said eventually, turning his head moodily.

"What?" The lighter haired boy almost screeched, clenching his fists with rage, "F-Fine! Then I wont tell you mine!"

"I already know what _your's_ is… Kakei told me…"

Kazahaya froze, deflated.

_D…DAMMIT!_

"If you're quite done with your schoolyard arguments," Rikuou sighed, pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket, "We're nearly at the place…"

_This job… Kakei-san said it was like a pick up… but… If it was really that simple, why did he mention my so called 'gift' …?_

His eyes narrowed, staring at the ground miserably.

_After I tried so hard to hide it…_

Eventually, the two came to halt outside an abandoned looking hotel.

"Huh…? _here_…?"

"This is the address that's written on the paper…"

"Seriously…?"

"Yes."

Kazahaya blinked, staring up at the run down building, "…Looks pretty gloomy…"

"Well no-body's lived there for over ten years now…"

"H-huh? But who are we supposed to be picking up this… what is it again…?"

"A painting."

"…Surely if it was that important, somebody would be holding onto it for us until we came to get it…"

"…You're so naïve."

"WH--" the lighter haired boy took a deep breath, calming himself, "Wh… what the hell do you mean by that…?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"…You'll see."

"Wh…what…?"

"Lets go."

"H-HEY! Wait, dammit!"

* * *

Dark… Damp…Dusty… Rusty…

The lobby of the place was long rather than wide, the front desk unused for a long, _long_ time. The wallpaper was already peeling, covered in dark water stains and what looked to be mould. Not too much of a lost since the original colours looked to be a rather unpleasant shade of brown and a sickly mustard yellow. Not that the cockroaches seemed to mind. And there were plenty of those, scuttling across the damp and dusty, cheap hardwood floor. Maybe there _had_ once been a carpet, but if there ever had been, it was long gone by now. And it was dark. Very, _very_ dark with the only source of light coming from fortunate little gaps in the wood messily nailed across all the windows. Or what had once been windows. And it smelled. Bad.

All in all, it wasn't a particularly welcoming place.

Kazahaya shuddered, keeping (reluctantly) close behind the taller boy who seemed to be marching on without a care in the world or concerned by the fact some of the cockroaches looked to be the size of his fist. Maybe it was a trick of the light (after all, there wasn't much of it all… which in fact made walking across a floor of potentially giant cockroaches a hundred times worse).

"So… where do we look first…?" Kazahaya asked worriedly, wondering whether he had upset Kakei in some way to have him send him to such a nasty place.

"What are you asking me for…?" Rikuou sighed, "I know just as much about this as you do."

"…great…"

There was a creak across the room, causing the smaller boy to jump in alarm, "ARGH! Wh-what was that?"

"…I think this place is falling apart…"

"…Urk… Lets just… hurry up and find that painting…" Kazahaya murmured nervously, "So…uh…what do we know about this painting…?"

"Its called 'Paradise'."

"… AND…?"

"That's it."

"…Oh man, I wish Kakei-san had given me a torch…"

"I have a torch."

"Wh…" Kazahaya felt the sudden exasperation explode into rage, "THEN WHY THE HELL ARENT YOU USING IT?"

"Kakei said not to until we found the painting."

"But… But why not? It'd make things a hundred times easier!"

"You don't think I _know_ that…?" Rikuou sighed, "Well, standing around wont help… lets get a move on, this place has two floors…And I think I cockroach is crawling up my leg."

"O…ok…"

* * *

No electricity meant no elevator. No elevator meant stairs.

The first floor… Didn't look quite so different to the ground floor.

Grungy.

"Right, you check that side of the corridor, I'll check this one." Rikuou wandered over to his assigned side, leaving Kazahaya muttering something under his breath about what made the other think he was in charge, giving the orders and so on before finally turning to the first door on his side, eyeing the door handle suspiciously.

"…Ahhh." he sighed, finally reaching out to turn it.

The sensation of rage which hit him as he did was enough to send him stumbling backwards, clutching his head in recoil. Angry…? What was that…? Who was angry…? Alcohol… A lot of alcohol… Drunk and angry… Violent and angry. So… an alcoholic used to live here…? An angry one. Argh, that anger… It made him feel queasy. He groaned, shaking the feeling away before glaring at the handle again, determination burning in his amber eyes.

_Don't get sucked in. Ignore it._

He sighed, gripping the handle experimentally before turning it. Nothing. Locked.

"Great. Hey, this one's loc…" he turned to find the door Rikuou had been stood before only a moment ago, wide open and the taller boy no where to be found. He blinked, making his way over tentatively, "….wha…? How the hell did you manage to get in there…?"

As could have been expected, the room was no penthouse. Small room. Bed. The mattress looked like it had been attacked with a pitchfork and doused in… Well, whatever it was, it had dried in and smelt sickening. The walls were as bad as the lobby, the cockroaches seemed just as abundant, and the amount of light… well, it was still just as dark, but Kazahaya's catlike eyes had apparently adjusted quite well by now since he found he could make out objects beyond mere lines and contours. He spied Rikuou rummaging unenthusiastically through a pile of broken wood which might have once been a chest of draws.

"Ho…how the hell did you manage to get in here…?"

"I opened the door."

"It wasn't locked…?"

"…Did you want something…?"

"Ah…" Kazahaya glowered in the darkness, spying a door leading to small look bathroom on the other side of the room. He didn't even want to imagine just how bad things might look in there, "… The door on my side is locked. Aren't there any keys or anything…?"

Rikuou paused for a moment before finally getting to his feet with a grunt, "No need." he muttered, turning to face the other, "Which door…?"

Kazahaya soon bounded back outside, pointing at the door he had tried opening, "This one."

"Stand aside…" Rikuou sighed, gently nudging the smaller boy out of the way.

"Wh…What are you going to…" Kazahaya blinked, guessing a monster of a guy like him would probably kick it down or something. That was, until he spied an odd flicker of energy through the darkness shortly followed by a satisfying 'click'. "…huh…?"

"There. Should open now."

"Wh…Wait, what was that…? What did you just do?" the fair haired boy asked quickly, watching Rikuou with interest. The taller boy didn't seem too happy with the sudden attention he was receiving and glanced sideways, lips tightening.

"Just… get on with it."

"No way! What the hell did you just do? Ah…" Kazahaya pushed forward, turning the door handle and pushing the door open, "How did you unlock it? Oh, wait…is… is _that_ your power…? Unlocking things?"

"Don't be stupid." Rikuou murmured, going back into the room he had been in the middle of searching.

"…ah… DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Kazahaya roared before turning to stomp angrily into 'his' room, kicking at a piece of random debris, "Jerk…!" he sighed, surveying the area in dismay, "…dammit, this is going to take forever…"

* * *

One and a half floors later, and still no success. Kazahaya was starting to really appreciate the medical gloves Kakei had given them before they had left the store because some of the stuff they had had to touch… No way in hell would he have done it if it involved bare skin contact. Ugh.

"Four rooms left…" Rikuou sighed, watching Kazahaya stare at his hands as if they might explode, "…What's wrong with you…?"

"…All… for… the money…"

"…idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kazahaya bellowed, shaking a fist at the other, "I'll find that painting before you, just you wa…"

"….?" Rikuou blinked, surprised that the smaller boy would actual stop mid retort, "What's wrong with you…?"

"…" Kazahaya pointed at the wall stiffly. A giant butterfly seemed to be rested upon it. Giant in that it's wing span might be more than Rikuou's height. Pretty though.

Rikuou didn't seem especially impressed. Or surprised for that matter, "…okay."

"O…OKAY? How can you just say 'okay'?" Kazahaya screeched, backing away from the giant butterfly as it twitched, "Oh man, do you think it's dangerous…?"

"…Go touch it and find out."

"N-NO!"

The butterfly's wings began to fold, causing Kazahaya to cry out in alarm and slam back into the opposite wall in a desperate attempt to evade it, "WARGH!"

Rikuou blinked, also backed up against the opposite wall, but far more bemused by the fact than alarmed.

Unfolding once more, the butterfly finally fluttered away from the wall, though perhaps 'fluttered' would be too small a word for something which not only roused the sweet sent of flowers and fresh air, but somehow caused a gust of wind strong enough to cause both the boys to skid backwards before disappearing into the darkness down the corridor, leaving an incredibly bewildered Kazahaya and less than amused Rikuou looking on.

"Wh…wh…wh-wh-wh-wha…" Kazahaya managed once he found his voice, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Maybe that means we're close…" Rikuou muttered, finally leaning off the wall and calmly making is way over the next door in their inquest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kazahaya wailed, flailing wildly.

"A butterfly."

"YES, I _KNOW_ THAT! BUT WHAT KIND OF BUTTERFLY IS _THAT_ BIG? AND CAN MAKE THAT KIND OF SMELL? AND THAT STRONG A WIND? AND WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO?"

"You know…" Rikuou sighed in exasperation, turning to glare at the other, "You might want to stop asking so many questions. It wont help."

"H…huh…?" Kazahaya blinked, regaining his composure, "…What…?"

"Lets just get this over and done with…" Rikuou turned back to his door, shortly followed by a click before he wandered over to Kazahaya's side.

"…Hey…"

"What…?" he muttered, back to the other as he focused on the door's lock.

"Have… have you been on these kind of jobs before…?"

There was another click, the other giving a small amused sound before walking into the room on his side without a word.

"…Dammit, I feel like somebody's conspiring against me…" Kazahaya whined, going to walk into his room, "I mean, is it like they _can't_ tell me, or… or…" He froze, eyes widening. Butterflies. Lots and lots of butterflies. And tropical flowers. And plants. Not to mention the suspiciously large waterfall, suspiciously abundant palm trees, _and_ a rather large crop of suspicious looking mushrooms, even more suspicious by the fact they seemed to be singing. All these things, and this was the really odd part, seemed to be _in_ that small, dank, hotel room.

In a flash Kazahaya, had shot out, slamming the door closed.

"….Wh…WHAT THE HELL?"

Rikuou groaned in preparation as he heard the other's screeching, not having to wait long as the other rushed into his room soon after, "What now…?"

"B-BUTTERFLIES! FLOWERS! TREES! MUSHROOMS!" Kazahaya flailed, jumping up and down frantically.

Rikuou raised an eyebrow, "…mushrooms…? You didn't happen to _eat_ any of these mushrooms, by chance…? Because you sound like a lunatic…"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Kazahaya screamed, pointing frantically in the direction of his room, "LOOK, DAMMIT, LOOK!"

"…" eventually, realising he wasn't going to get any peace until he did as the fair haired idiot asked, Rikuou got to his feet and headed over to this room which had apparently gotten the other so worked up. The 'other', needless to say, wasn't too far behind him.

"Hurry up…!"

"Ok, ok…" Rikuou muttered, pushing the door open to find…

Well, exactly what Kazahaya had a minute ago.

"….Huh…" He blinked once, eyes widening ever so slightly but otherwise showing no immediate signs of alarm.

"OH MAN THIS IS WEIRD…! HAVE I GONE MAD? OR IS THIS A DREAM? OR…"

"There's the painting."

"--WILL I GET LOCKED UP IF--what?" Kazahaya blinked, looking about in confusion before finally spotting the painting entangled loosely by vines sprouting flowers or various different colours, "Wh…what the hell is going on here….?"

Rikuou sighed, shaking his head before glaring at the vines holding on to the painting. "Get ready to go and grab it…" Again, Kazahaya caught sight of what looked like rippling air pierced by what could have been a spark, the vines snapping in flash with the painting flying towards the ground at rapid speed, "What are you waiting you waiting for, you idiot? Go and catch--!"

There was a thunk.

Rikuou was not amused. Glowering at Kazahaya briefly, he unhooked the small torch which had been attached to his belt, shining the light on the painting.

In an instant all the tropical scenery filling the room melted away, leaving only the dank, dingy kind of hotel room that Kazahaya and Rikuou were beginning to grow far too accustomed to. Still, the painting was relatively unscathed, laying innocently on the not so sanitary bed.

"…what…the hell… JUST HAPPENED?" Kazahaya screamed, clutching his head, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE DID ALL THAT STUFF DISAPPEAR TO? AND WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM TO BEGIN WITH?"

"Just shut up and go get the painting you were supposed to catch. You know, if it's damaged at all, its all your fault…"

Weeping from confusion all the while, Kazahaya flailed his way over to the painting, "I'm going crazy… I knew it… I knew living in that place with you would drive me insane…!" He sobbed, reaching out to pick up the painting. Whilst far more pleasant than the last time, he wasn't too pleased to find himself on the receiving end of another vision. Sensations such as 'relaxation', 'comfort', and images of a clear blue sky over looking a sun drenched beach flooded into his mind. Before he realised it, he had fallen unconscious, Rikuou lunging forward and catching him before he 1 landed on the floor, and 2 landed on that _particular_ floor which no living creature (cockroaches included) should ever have the misfortune to touch. He sighed, eyes narrowing as he took in Kazahaya's sleeping features. Looked familiar. Add some snow, and a crowded city square and it might have been a re-enactment of that night a few days ago… So cute like that. Almost innocent. Not a trace of a diatribe on those slightly parted lips. Pity the guy couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough to look so nice normally. Then again, he was beginning to grow quite fond of that flustered, emotion filled face.

The amber eyes belonging to the other opened slowly, gradually focusing on the taller boy glaring down at him. "Wh…WHAT THE HELL?" He kicked furiously for a moment, getting to his feet in order to push the other away, "GET OF OFF ME!" He yelled, already breathing hard and turning red in the face.

"…Get the painting. We're going back." Rikuou murmured, turning away to allow a faintly amused smirk to play its way to his face.

"GET THE-- huh…?" Kazahaya blinked, turning back to the bed to find the painting just where he had left it, "…"

_…This… Is weird…_

* * *

"… 'Paradise'…" Kakei smiled, inspecting the painting carefully, "…Yes, this does seem to be the right one…"

Kazahaya sat fidgeting, still uneasy about the whole experience, "…Are you… going to keep this painting…?"

"It's a bit garish for my tastes…" Kakei smiled, setting the painting down on the table, "…I'm assuming you would like an explanation…?"

"…Yes please…" Kazahaya managed, twitching slightly. Rikuou glared at him wearily from the corner of his eye. That guy was still on the edge.

"You saw what this painting can do… right…?"

Kazahaya nodded quickly.

"Well, a while ago, there lived a nice young lady in that room. An excellent artist, though she may not have known it. She painted this piece based on an island she had fond memories of. Somewhere she really wished to return to. Stuck in that dank hotel room, and you must understand, the rooms back when the hotel was open were hardly amazing… She also wanted something to brighten the place up. These strong feelings she had were what gave the painting such a power… It's a rare piece indeed."

"Did she… ever get to go back there? To that island…?" Kazahaya asked, much calmer now he knew he wasn't going crazy and genuinely interested in the story he was being told.

"That, I really don't know." Kakei beamed, "Now then, since you two both completed the job satisfactorily, you will receive something extra in your next pay packets. 50/50, of course."

"EHH?"

* * *

Kazahaya growled, glaring up at Rikuou as he ate his ramen, "…"

_That jerk, why the hell did he get in on my job when I was the one trying to earn some extra cash…? That's not fair at all, dammit…! I mean, it's not like he needs it, living here for free… I think… Does he live here for free…?_

He blinked, slurping his noodles up.

_Come to think of it, I don't know a thing about this guy except his name… And what the hell was that power he used…? Its like… He can break things…? First he unlocked that door, then he broke those vines… Wonder if its dangerous… Maybe I should ask him about it some time…_

He drank down his glass of orange juice, letting out a long sigh.

Rikuou glanced over, raising an eyebrow, "You eat food up like you were a kid or something…

"…What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

_Forget it, I don't want to know ANYTHING about a jerk like him!_

And then…Kazahaya stretched cheerfully once he had finished sweeping up the store, surveying the place with a smile of satisfaction. He was getting good at this. 

"Missed a spot."

"…SHUT UP."

He huffed, glowering at Rikuou as he walked away. Still, he didn't think he was ever going to get used to that guy. The best he could do for now would be to just endure it and _try_ not to kill him. He didn't think Kakei would like it so much if he killed that jerk. He gasped, tensing as an arm hooked around his waist, shortly followed by a burst of low, booming laughter. "S-Saiga-san…!" He cried, struggling loosely for a moment to see if Saiga could take a hint. No such luck as he instead chose to wrap his other arm around his shoulders, pulling the smaller boy closer so he could whisper to him.

"Stop making goo-goo eyes at your roomie and get back to work, BOY…"

"I…I WAS NOT MAKING GOO-GOO EYES!"

"Kudou-kun." Kakei smiled as he entered the store.

"A-Ah, Kakei-san! Good morning…!" Kazahaya grinned as he finally managed to brush off the man in shades, "…Um…"

"I have a job for you to do…" the store's owner's eyes opened slowly, an evil glint flashing for a moment before disappearing as if it were never there. He raised a crooked finger to is lips, "…If you and Rikuou would like to come into my office…"

"Ah… one of _those_…?"

"That's right…"

Kazahaya nodded hesitantly.

_Well… well, it couldn't be as weird as last time… right…?_

* * *

"HUAAAAARGH!" Kazahaya wailed, flailing wildly.

… He was pretty sure cutlery floating around like that wasn't _right_. Or tables for that matter.

Rikuou stood by, calmly hanging on to the door handle whilst watching as Kazahaya was sent floating up into the air, still flailing like it would do him any good. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"…What an idiot…"

* * *

**THE START**


End file.
